Annual Short Courses constitute the main thrust of our training activities. These courses provide training to interested biomedical investigators in the use of our modeling methodologies and software. Our Short Courses have been well-attended and enthusiastically received by the biomedical community, pointing to the need and utility of this type of training. Since its inception, the BMSR has sponsored 36 Short Courses with a total of 1.252 participants. We note that earlier in our Short Course series, the meetings could accommodate larger numbers of investigators because they focused on our methodologies, unlike courses over the past 12 years that have had lower enrollment limits as they involve hands-on training with our software. Eight Short Courses have been delivered in the period 2008-2012, attracting 186 attendees.